True Identity
by Fax and Percabeth
Summary: The Flock goes to a DNA lab to find out their true identities and not the one that they gave themselves. They'll find out their real names, birthdays, parents, ect. and have fun while finding out. Rocky starts but it'll get better as it goes on. Set in some random time in the series that you can decide when. My first MR fanfic but not my first fanfic overall.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongMax's POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Today was the day the flock and I were going to find out who we truly were. Okay, not all the mushy 'Find out who you are in inside and believe in yourself' find out who we were. I meant, our true identity. Like for example, Fang is not really named Fang. No parent would do that to there child. At least I hope not./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Anyways, my Mom is letting us do a DNA test to find out about ourselves; like our real name, date of birth, ect./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You may be wondering, 'Why doesn't your Mom tell you all that stuff herself.' I don't know why, but she said she rather not be in the room when I found out. Translation to Maxish: Your going to be as pissed as hell when you find out./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mom was driving us to a DNA testing lab strong(I checked google it's a real thing)/strong about an hour away from where we lived in Arizona. She said she was just going to walk around town to other stores while she waited for us to get the results./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Okay here we are!" Mom said with a little too much enthusiasm for my taste. "I'll just be checking out the stores here. Nudge, they have an American Eagle so I'll make sure to pick you some clothes up."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Thanks Dr. M! I saw this cute top that was on the online shop and I just wanted it so bad but I didn't want to order it because then it could get all wrinkly and ruined and then it wouldn't look as good on me as it would if I had gotten it in person so I decided that I would just wait it out. By the way what other stores do they have around here. Maybe would go back to this town someday. We need to buy Max a new wardrobe. Angel and I have been trying to convince her to change her style but she doesn't listen. I guess we'll just rig her closet one day. Opps I wasn't suppose to say that out loud! Now Angel and I will have to think of a new plan. That won't be hard though. I wonder if anyone has thought of inventing bacon flavored ice cream. Or is that already a thing. I don't know because Fang and Iggy would've already bought gallons of it already and be stuffing there faces ti-" I wonder if Nudge likes the taste of my hand?/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We entered the DNA lab and I went straight to the front desk. "Hi my names Maximum Ride and I have a DNA testing appointment for 6" Is it just more or does it seem like I'm asking for a table at a restaurant./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I see no appointments under Ride."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Try Martinez then."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ah. There we go. Follow me and we'll take you to our testing room." I really didn't like the sound of that. Or the smell of it. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We followed the lady through white halls, while watching people in white coats walk by. So many hell-like memories./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We'll take the little girl, Angel first."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strong8 Minutes Later.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Angel came back in the room with a band-aid on her finger./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""How was it sweetie?" I asked Angel, who had a smile on her face./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It was scary when then poked the hole in my finger to get a drop of blood but, they said the results would be here shortly."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"True to her word, a doctor came in with papers. "Here are the results for the little girl and what else we were able to find out about her because of the results."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I looked over the papers that had the information I actually cared about. Angel only cared for those oens too./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongName: Diane Amanda Welish/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongAge: 8/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongGender: Female/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongDate of Birth: 04/9/08 (Going off the current year)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongParents: Wendy and Benjamin Welish/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongPlace of Birth: Akron, Ohio/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Diane is her real first name? Her middle name Amanda sounds more like her to me. Maybe because they both start with A but you never know.../p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Are you happy with your results, emDiane/em? Iggy asked, mockingly. I slapped him on the back of his head in annoyance./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes, yes I am." Angel said with her head raised, not letting him get to her head. "Because now I can prove to you what age I am."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We all laughed at that. She still hold's the 'I'm/I was 7' grudge. I probably would have too so I can't say anything against that./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well I know where I was born and who my parents were. Unless we moved before Angel was born." Gazzy stated thoughtfully./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Maybe someday we will visit Akron. To see the place Angel and possibly Gazzy were born." Nudge said with a hopeful smile on her face. I could tell she couldn't wait to find out who her parents were. She had been trying since Angel got kidnapped by The School. That feels like forever ago now. The flock has come so far since then. Were we are right now is an example. We would have never been able to go somewhere like this to get our DNA tested and find out more about ourselves. Though I still wonder why my Mom wouldn't tell me herself.../p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We started to resume with looking at the rest of the papers./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I can take whoever's next." The doctor called to us after we finished looking at ALL the papers. The rest of the papers had boring information like her blood type and a bunch of other shit./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Gazzy it's your turn to go." I said./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Okay, wish me luck."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We wished him luck. Except for Fang. He said 'May the force be with you.' Sometimes I don't understand my emoish boyfriend./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As he left with the doctor I turned to Angel and recalled Iggy's remark on her real name being Diane and said, "Don't worry. You'll always be Angel to me."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongThis is my first time writing a Maximum Ride fanfic so, I hope you like it. This was the starting chapter so it wasn't as good, but when Max and Fang find out there identities, there will be Fax. There should only be 6 chapters total unless you want me to make more. The order of when they find out there identity is Angel, Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, then Max. I have something funny in store during Max's so stay tuned. I didn't do this chapter in Angel's POV because, that's way too hard for me. She's too bipolar in the series. :)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongFLAME ON!/strong/p 


	2. Gazzy's Turn

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongGazzy's POV/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The whiteco- sorry - doctor led me through the all white halls of the lab. Well, emused /emto be all white. I should've clean my shoes off last time I went outside to play in the mud liked Max asked,em but/em Iggy had just created a new bomb that when it exploded, the area around it would be splattered with syrup. How was I suppose to remember to clean my shoes when there is so much more entertaining and explosive things to do?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"After walking through the hallways for what felt like forever, we finally reached the testing lab. "After you." The doctor said. He said it in a I'm-a-creepy-guy-stalking-you kind of voice. Maybe he is a whitecoat.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thank you?" That wasn't suppose to come out like a question but when a guy as creepy as he was is staring at you, it's hard to not be nervous./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hi my name is Hallie and I'll be your nurse today. I'm just going to take this needle and make a tiny dot in your finger. Okay?" said a lady with straight brown hair and brown eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"One word was running through my head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Needle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"A tiny death machine that can inject something into you if attached to something. It could stab you in the heart and make you bleed to death./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I mentally hit myself in the head. I'm starting to sound like Nudge./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I nodded my head slowly so Hallie got that I get what she meant. She needed a dot of my blood in order to get my DNA./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Let's get this over with." I said extending my hand. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. She picked up the needle and came towards me slowly. I closed my eyes waiting for the explosive pain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"And waited./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"And waited./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"And waited./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Were is the explosive pain?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Sweetie it's okay to open your eyes. We already got the blood. Let me just get you a Band-Aid and you can go back to your family." Hallie told me while I heard the sound of someone taking the wrapper off a Band-Aid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I looked down at my hand to see all that was there was a tiny little hole with a little blood on my index finger. That was a lot better than what I thought it was going to be like./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She put the Band-Aid on me and the doctor that came in with me led me back to the room. He didn't have to though, all I had to do was follow the muddy trail of my shoe-prints./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"We arrived at the waiting room where the rest of the flock was waiting for me. I quickly sat down in the chair I was in before. "How did it go Gazzy?" Iggy asked me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It surprisingly hurt a lot less than I thought it would. I thought I was going to feel an explosion of pain and then bleed to death. And yes, I do know I sounded like Nudge." I said as Iggy opened his mouth, about to respond to what I thought was going to happen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"We all sat in an awkward silence until the doctor came in with the papers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Here are your results and some other things we were able to find out." He said. I still think he has a creepy voiced!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongName: Benjamin Resul Welish Jr./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongAge: 10/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongGender: Male/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongDate of Birth: 07/28/04 (Going off the current date and year)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongParents: Wendy and Benjamin Welish/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongPlace of Birth: Akron, Ohio/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I'm a junior. I was named after my father. The same one that gave me to The School. I've never felt so... so... so... angry! My parents are dead beats. I don't know why I'm letting my birth name get to me, but knowing that they picked it out, that I was named after my father, it makes me so mad because I don't want anything to do with them. Nothing at all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Gazzy are you okay?" Max asked me, looking at my face. She can always see through emotionless masks now, after all, her boyfriend's Fang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm fine. Just a little upset with the results. I mean, I was named after someone that didn't are for me enough to keep me and sold me for money."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Gazzy, what that means, is that they didn't deserve you. You are a great person. If you were to march up to them right now, They would have no idea what they were missing out on."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"That put a smile on my face. My biological parents my be horrible, but my real family has always been great to me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay we can take whoever's next." said the creepy doctor. He's never told us his name. I'm naming him Creepy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Nudge, it's your turn." Fang said. She had been so quiet, I almost forgot she was there!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay. Ohhh this is going to be so fun. I can't wait till I get my results. My whole live goal will be complete in one day. I should-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""NUDGE!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay I'll be going now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Right this way." said Creepy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"And to get there they'll just have to follow the path of my shoe-prints./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongI think this is the fastest update I have ever did. But the reason I'm updating today is I'm going to be going to Hilton Head tomorrow so I wont be able to update until August 2nd :( But don't cry because I'm updating all my stories today! Though you probably don't read my other ones because they are Percy Jackson fics so../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongAnyways next time it's Nudge's turn!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongFLAME ON!/strong/p 


End file.
